Framed Cliché
by blackpapillon
Summary: 3: The Place We Called Home. Sasuke tak bisa pulang. Namun ia memilih datang, dan membangun rumahnya sendiri. Dan ia tak akan pernah menyesali itu. /a SasuSaku Anthology/ /oneshot collection/
1. The Little bit of Feel Good

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Summary: **__Demam, kepala berputar, dan sesuatu yang seperti terasa mimpi. Canon Setting._

* * *

><p><strong>Framed Cliché<strong>

_blackpapillon_

* * *

><p><strong>1| The Little Bit of Feel-Good<strong>

**.**

**.**

KEPALA Sakura berputar.

"Kau sakit, Sakura," ia dapat mendengar suara Sasuke, mendekat, menjauh, bila digambarkan seperti gelombang-gelombang yang melingkar. Lelaki itu mengambil gelas dari lemari dapur, Sakura mencatat dalam hati lain kali ia harus mengingatkan Sasuke untuk mengambil yang dari rak piring saja—lalu berjalan ke dekat tempat tidur.

Sakura berbaring di balik selimut tebal, wajahnya merah dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan lehernya yang panas saat disentuh, namun anehnya, ia merasa kedinginan. Sangat kedinginan.

Tambahan lagi, sekelilingnya terasa berputar.

Tidak bisa begini. Ada pekerjaan menunggu di rumah sakit, dan—_brengsek_, Sakura merutuk dalam hati saat tubuhnya langsung jatuh kembali tanpa pertahanan ke atas kasur saat ia mencoba bangun. Ia seorang ninja medis dan sekarang aliran _chakra_-nya tak mau menuruti keinginannya—lucu sekali.

"Jangan bodoh," Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, memberikannya gelas itu dan menyuruhnya minum. "Hari ini kau akan istirahat dan tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Sakura mengertakkan gigi. "Jangan memerintahku begitu," katanya kesal, "aku ada pekerjaan, dan aku akan…"

Ia mencoba berdiri lagi, namun Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot menariknya lagi ke tempat tidur, karena baru saja separuh tubuhnya terangkat, tubuhnya sudah jatuh lagi ke atas kasur.

Gadis itu dapat melihat Sasuke menyeringai dari ujung matanya. Brengsek.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana," Sasuke mengulang, ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. "Sekarang, tidur."

Sakura merengut.

"Tapi setelah ini kau juga akan pergi—mengerjakan misi entah apalah, dan aku akan sendirian. Kau pikir enak?" Napasnya tersengal, rasanya panas, dan kepalanya mulai terasa berputar lagi. Ia bahkan tak begitu tahu persis apa yang baru saja ia katakan, tidak juga apa yang akan ia katakan berikutnya. "…kau sibuk. Tidak punya waktu untukku. Aku kesepian, tahu. Makanya aku memilih ambil lebih banyak pekerjaan supaya—"

Kata-katanya meluncur cepat dan ia mulai meracau, dan rasanya sekelilingnya berputar lambat, lemari dan tempat tidur dan gelas berisi air yang dipegang Sasuke dan Sasuke—semua melengkung membentuk pusaran—namun ia dapat melihat senyum tipis Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang perlahan mendekat, membetulkan selimutnya—

Sakura merasakan Sasuke menyibak rambut yang menutupi keningnya, lengket karena keringat, dan mengusap keningnya dengan handuk basah. Rasanya sedikit nyaman.

"Aku tak akan pergi, setidaknya sampai kau tidur." Sasuke bergumam pelan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas di balik selimut. Rasanya panas.

Semua masih terasa berputar bagi Sakura—kali ini ia mendengar suara berdengung dan rasanya ia melayang, kasurnya seperti jatuh di bawahnya dan jatuh dan jatuh dan jatuh, tapi ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menyelinap dan menopang punggungnya, mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

Lalu ia merasakan Sasuke mendekat, dan sentuhan bibir lelaki itu di keningnya. "Aku janji sudah pulang saat kau bangun nanti."

Sakura merasakan kepalanya yang bersandar ke tubuh Sasuke yang masih duduk di sisinya, samar-samar tercium aromanya yang khas—meskipun sebetulnya hidungnya benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman dan tersumbat.

Tangannya mencari-cari ujung lengan baju Sasuke dan mencengkramnya, memastikan pemiliknya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. "Janji."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidurlah."

Napas Sasuke terasa lembut di telinganya, dan kalimat Sasuke terdengar berulang, berulang, dan berulang. Semua masih terasa berputar, lalu sepertinya semua berputar ke bawah ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak kelihatan, matanya terasa berat, dan rasanya nyaman ada Sasuke di sisinya. Tidak apa-apa, gumam Sakura, dan perlahan kesadarannya menghilang.

Tidak apa-apa sekali-sekali menyerah dan jadi anak manja untuk sehari—bukan begitu?

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>Nah, selesai. Ini adalah sebuah antologi, kumpulan ficlet—yang isinya tidak akan saling berhubungan, terinspirasi dari lirik atau kalimat yang digunakan sebagai judul chapter. Dan tentu saja, inkoheren. Ngga usah bingung-bingung mikirin mereka kenapa dan sedang apa. Yang asyik aja lah…

Saya punya kumpulan drabble yang judulnya _His and Her Circumstances, _tapi itu canon, sedangkan yang ini akan lebih bebas (dan ngaco). Salahin ongoing series saya yang angst melulu /dor. Cerita di atas udah sering muncul di komik cewek dan ribuan fanfic lainnya, anyway, tapi ya pengen aja gitu.

Yang pasti saya bakal masukin fluff. Yang banyak, supaya kalian semua sakit gigi. Dan juga hal-hal klise yang biasa muncul di komik cewek, ya kayak gini. Seperti biasa, apdetnya sporadis, jadi silakan di-alert kalau kalian berminat (hahaha). Yuk, kolom kritik dan saran dibuka lewat review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


	2. From the Dusty Corners of My Brain

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Summary: **__Tahun-tahun kemarin kita salah, tapi masih ada tahun-tahun depan untuk memperbaikinya. Bersama-sama. AU._

* * *

><p><strong>Framed Cliché<strong>

_blackpapillon_

* * *

><p><strong>2 | From the Dusty Corners of My Brain<strong>

**.**

**.**

DUA, enam, sepuluh.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, matanya menyipit diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Hari ini cerah, secara ajaib cerah, karena seingat Sasuke, sudah hampir seminggu hujan turun tanpa ampun, dan ia sudah siap menyambut pagi dengan cuaca mendung. Dan kini, tiba-tiba saja awan mendung itu pergi entah kemana, digantikan lautan biru di atas kepalanya dan matahari yang bersinar cerah.

Ia turun, menyusuri jalan yang sudah cukup ramai oleh orang lalu-lalang. Hari ini Selasa pagi, dan di tengah sibuknya pagi, ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang bergerak cepat, kabel-kabel listrik yang melintang di atas kepala mereka, burung-burung yangbercericit kecil sebelum terbang entah ke mana, dan sosok familiar dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu—

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Matanya menangkap warna merah jambu, tak mungkin salah—terfokus pada trotoar di seberang jalan, dan ya, itu dia; sosok berambut merah jambu itu tampak mencolok di antara lautan manusia berpakaian warna hitam, biru, dan cokelat tanah, setelannya yang berwarna _burgundy _membuat keberadaannya terpisah dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sosok itu menyeberang jalan, Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, dan sejurus kemudian mata mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke!" sosok itu menyebutkan namanya jelas, wajahnya tampak agak terkejut, lalu sebentuk senyum. "Lama tidak jumpa."

Dua, enam, sepuluh.

Sepuluh tahun lalu juga, mereka pertama kalinya bertemu, bedanya saat itu mereka masih berseragam putih dan hitam, bertemu dalam sebuah rapat perwakilan kelas yang berlangsung tenang, sampai akhirnya separuh peserta harus berjuang memisahkan mereka dari adu argument yang lebih mirip dengan duel kata-kata.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sakura."

.

.

* * *

><p>CUACA cerah secara mengejutkan. Awan putih besar bergumpal-gumpal di bagian bawah langit, dan sinar matahari yang menembus dari baliknya membuat awan-awan itu terlihat bersinar. Burung-burung mungkin bahagia dengan keadaan ini, karena sedari tadi mereka melintas di udara berkali-kali dalam rombongan-rombongan kecil mereka.<p>

Di bawah, sebuah kedai kopi baru saja buka di sudut jalan, dan di sanalah mereka berdua duduk, di set sofa kecil yang empuk berwarna cerah, sinar matahari menembus dari jendela besar yang hanya tertutup gorden pendek bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Kau harus berhenti minum itu," Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, "aku ingat dulu maag-mu sering kambuh karena minum tiga cangkir sehari…"

Sasuke menatap cangkir _espresso _yang masih panas di hadapannya, dan mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang hanya satu per hari, atau kadang tidak, namun aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar berhenti—usaha terakhir hanya bertahan selama satu bulan."

"Oh." Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sakura, lalu wanita itu meneguk isi cangkirnya sendiri. Sasuke mengenalinya: secangkir teh dengan beberapa sendok madu, karena wanita itu lebih suka madu daripada lemon, susu, ataupun gula.

Dua, enam, sepuluh.

Enam tahun lalu juga, saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat berdua saja, tanpa teman-teman yang berisik di sekeliling mereka, gadis itu memesan teh dan madu, lalu mulai mengoceh betapa Sasuke harus mengurangi dosis kopinya setiap hari, dan bahwa madu adalah cairan ajaib yang bisa menyembuhkan banyak penyakit, dan begitu ajaibnya hingga tidak bisa kadaluarsa.

"Tak ada yang mengingatkan?" Sakura bertanya, dan Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang melakukan itu?"

Tawa kecil. "Oh, ya…"

.

.

* * *

><p>"KAPAN kau kembali?" tanya Sasuke, kembali meneguk <em>espresso<em>-nya, matanya sekilas memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Setelan jas berwarna _burgundy_ itu tampak serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu pucat, dipotong rapi sebahu dengan ujung-ujung yang runcing, dan beberapa map yang diletakkan begitu saja di sebuah kursi tak terpakai di sebelahnya.

"Baru seminggu," kata Sakura, melambaikan tangan ke arah _waiter _yang sepertinya kebingungan siapa yang memesan _croissant _dan _roll cake_. "Barang-barangku baru saja dikirim dari Suna, dan semuanya masih sangat berantakan—ada pertemuan dengan klien sebentar lagi, masih ada bahan presentasi yang harus kubaca, dan mana bisa aku konsentrasi dengan tumpukan kardus yang belum dibongkar." Kalimatnya meluncur panjang bagai roket, dan mendengarnya, tanpa sadar ujung-ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

Wajah Sakura agak memerah saat ia menyadari kalimatnya sudah sangat panjang, dan ia buru-buru megaduk the madunya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke menandaskan sisa _espresso-_nya dalam beberapa tegukan. "Seperti yang kau lihat," cangkirnya berdenting saat menyentuh meja, "sedang ambil cuti. Tiga hari lagi habis, dan aku akan kembali sibuk di markas."

"Kau ambil cuti?" alis Sakura terangkat, "kukira kau mencintai hidupmu bersama pekerjaan dan tak akan rela meninggalkannya."

Ada nada sarkastik dalam suara wanita itu, dan Sasuke berdehem ke dalam cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Senyum manis muncul di wajah Sakura. "Ah, aku tahu kau sudah lebih memperhatikan kesehatan badanmu, Sasuke; tambahan lagi, kau sudah jauh lebih tua."

"Kau juga."

Sakura tertawa.

.

.

* * *

><p>DUA, enam, sepuluh.<p>

Dengan segala perbedaan mereka, mereka sanggup bertahan hingga dua tahun yang lalu; sedikit argumen, lalu berbaikan, begitu lagi, namun ada kalanya waktu tidak berpihak pada mereka. Adu argumen yang berkepanjangan, lalu keduanya terpisah dalam pekerjaan masing-masing, ada pihak ketiga, keempat, beberapa panggilan tugas luar kota, dan bam, tiba-tiba mereka berdua sudah hilang dari hidup masing-masing.

Dan tak pernah juga saling mencoba, karena mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala untuk mengambil mula.

"Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba, ya," Sakura memandang tehnya yang tinggal separuh, "lalu tiba-tiba saja kita tidak pernah saling bicara lagi."

"Tidak tiba-tiba," Sasuke bergumam, pandangannya ke meja, dan ia berpikir situasi ini lucu sekaligus aneh—mereka bicara satu sama lain, namun sama sekali tak melihat lawan bicara. "Karena—aku tak peduli, kau juga, dan saat sadar, semua sudah hilang."

Mata hijau Sakura meredup. "Kau benar."

Adalah emosi, argumentasi, dan segalanya—mereka berdua ingat betapa hancurnya saat itu, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.

Tapi mungkin kali ini rupanya waktu berbaik hati mempertemukan mereka lagi.

"Kita makin tua, seperti yang kau bilang," Sasuke bergumam, dan gumaman lainnya yang suaranya begitu kecil hingga Sakura tak dapat mendengarnya jelas, namun sejurus kemudian suaranya terdengar lamat-lamat, "tapi mungkin kita masih punya cukup waktu untuk bicara lagi, dan mungkin melunakkan kepala masing-masing, maksudku—"

Sang Uchiha tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun tak urung wajah Sakura merona lagi, seakan-akan mereka mundur sepuluh tahun.

.

.

* * *

><p>TERDENGAR bunyi ponsel. "Oh, gawat, aku harus pergi sekarang," Sakura berdiri, terburu-buru membereskan mapnya begitu membaca pesan yang tertera di sana. "Sasuke, aku minta maaf karena kau yang mengajakmu kemari dan aku harus segera pergi…"<p>

Sasuke mengambil _bill _yang tergulung di atas meja. "Yah, pergilah," ujarnya, "kita bisa bicara lagi nanti."

Mata Sakura melebar, namun sekejap kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman. "Oh, ya—ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membayari…" mata hijaunya melirik tagihan yang sudah ada di tangan Sasuke, "mungkin kau bisa datang untuk makan malam dan membantuku membereskan apartemen? Ada banyak barang dan aku tak yakin bisa membereskannya sendirian."

Sunyi sejenak, dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tentu."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu dari tempat itu. "Sampai nanti."

Masih ada waktu untuk bicara, memperbaiki kekeraskepalaan mereka, mungkin satu-dua argumen lagi, namun kali ini Sasuke tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Matahari masih bersinar cerah, tak ada tanda-tanda hujan sama sekali, dan sinarnya menembus ke jendela kafe yang bening, membuat pola-pola di lantai kayu.

Sinarnya terasa begitu menyenangkan hari ini, dan hatinya terasa hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>Hue. Makasih banget lho yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin. Baik untuk login maupun yang tak login- **Meme, Rievectha Herbst, Luthay, Jasmine Fu, **dan** Imechan**. Saya membuka anonymous review tetap enable, tapi kalau yang punya username, kalau bisa login ya supaya balasnya ngga ribet. :) Yak, kenapa kemarin canon, sekarang AU? Ini dia yang saya maksud bebas; inikan oneshot collection, jadi suka-suka saya dong hehehe. /plak

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dengan tema dan cerita yang berbeda. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


	3. The Place We Called Home

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Summary: **__Sasuke melewati puluhan purnama untuk menemukan rumahnya; tapi ia tak pernah menemukannya sampai akhir—ia membuat yang baru._

* * *

><p><strong>Framed Cliché<strong>

_blackpapillon_

* * *

><p><strong>3 | <strong>**The place we called home**

**.**

**.**

Mata Uchiha Sasuke berkejap terbuka, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan ia tak tahu sejak kapan; dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, tubuhnya terasa lembap oleh keringat dingin. Ia termangu, namun sekejap kemudian tatapannya berubah waspada—namun yang ia temukan adalah kesunyian.

Ia masih ada di atas kasurnya, hanya selimutnya saja yang sedikit tergeser,

Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Hanya mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

Purnama mengintip dari kisi-kisi jendela. Berkas sinarnya membayang di lantai kayu yang sedikit berdebu, dan ia teringat akan hari lain di saat purnama juga tengah menghias langit. Sinarnya sama terang seperti malam ini, memantulkan kilatan sesuatu yang pekat dan cair kemerahan di lantai kayu, dengan bau anyir yang perlahan menguar. Seperti mimpinya tadi—bingkai-bingkai bergerak yang hanya sekilas, namun membekas.

Saat orang ditanya tentang mimpi, yang pertama mereka ingat adalah bagaimana mimpi mereka, cita-cita mereka, dan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan di masa depan. Setelah itu mereka baru bicara tentang bunga tidur; sesuatu yang hanya bisa diingat sekilas untuk kemudian dilupakan, untuk kemudian diingat lagi sepotong-potong, untuk dibiarkan berlalu karena itu hanyalah bunga tidur.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat melihat mimpi yang seperti itu. Mimpinya adalah berrgelimang darah-darah yang didalamnya juga terdapat bagian yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Mimpinya penuh dengan kekerasan, kebencian, dendam, dan pengkhianatan. Mimpinya yang lain adalah sesuatu yang selalu menghantuinya saat tidur, terpatri di kepalanya sebagai ingatan yang begitu bersih sampai seakan-akan ia dapat menyentuh apa-apa yang ada di dalamnya dengan tangannya, karena mimpi itu begitu kasat mata dan ia hapal detik demi detik isinya.

Berlari melalui jalanan yang lengang dan dingin, mata merah yang membuat tubuhnya terasa tertusuk-tusuk, keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipis, tumpukan mayat di sudut jalan. Ia begitu panik dan terus berlari; ke rumahnya, karena ia sangat tak nyaman berada di luar.

Ia ingin segera pulang, ke rumahnya, di mana ia dapat merasakan nyaman, berharap senyum Ibunya yang menyambutnya begitu ia membuka pintu, bahkan suara ayahnya yang sedang menghirup teh sudah cukup.

.

.

Lalu tangannya menggapai, namun tak dapat mencapai tangan kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya terlalu kecil. Mereka begitu dekat, namun ia tak dapat menyentuhnya. Lalu sosok itu tersenyum sinis, mengangkat samurainya dan menusuk sosok-sosok itu bergantian, berkali-kali tanpa putus, karena begitu selesai adegan itu akan berulang lagi.

Lalu semua kembali ke awal saat ia berlari, kadang ia muncul dari pelataran akademi yang lengang, kadang ia muncul dari depan toko manisan milik paman dan bibinya yang bercipratan darah, kadang dari ujung jalan yang entah ada di mana—namun akhirnya selalu sama, ia tak sempat meraih tangan kedua orang tuanya, dan mereka akan terus menerus ditusuk dan tersiksa.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berkali-kali terenggut mimpinya, sehingga bangun dalam suatu kekosongan adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Ia tak akan kaget bila ia bangun dan menghadapi kekosongan yang sama seperti mimpinya. Mungkin memang tak ada darah, tak ada orangtuanya yang ditusuk berkali-kali, namun tetap sepi dan dingin.

.

.

.

.

Puluhan purnama datang dan pergi, namun setelah itu tak ada lagi yang sama. Mungkin kesempatan itu ada—_mungkin_—namun ia tak peduli karena ia tahu tak akan pernah sama. Saat kesempatan itu datang, ia memilih untuk pergi dan menghancurkannya sendiri.

Purnama itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang yang merangkulnya perlahan—meninggalkan gadis yang menggapainya perlahan; sempat ada ragu, namun ia sudah terbiasa sendirian. Begitu terbiasa.

Namun di tengah-tengah perjalanan itu, ia tergugu.

Apakah memang benar seharusnya begitu?

Habis—

Tempatnya pulang sudah habis. Hancur jadi debu, tertiup angin, dan ia tak pernah dapat mengambilnya lagi. Pertama dihancurkan oleh orang lain, namun untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia menghancurkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Karena itu, kali ini saat ia terbangun dan mendapati tak ada yang berubah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan semua masih sama—atau mungkin saja ia baru saja terbangun di mimpi yang lain dan ia tak menyadarinya, atau dunianya dan khayalannya baru saja berbalik atau mungkin keduanya atau tidak sama sekali. Atau mungkin juga—

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

Sasuke menoleh dan merasakan sebentuk tangan menyentuh bagian rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau yang khawatir. "Tidak enak badan?"

"Hanya sebentar," Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah lagi, Sakura."

"Oh. Syukurlah." Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega. "Baru sedikit lewat tengah malam. Selamat tidur, Sasuke." Ia menguap sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.

Tak terasa nyata karena terasa damai, dunia masih terpejam seperti yang seharusnya, hanya ada bunyi angin yang sayup-sayup menggoyangkan dahan kecil dan daun di pepohonan. Tak terasa nyata ketika ia merasakan ada tubuh lain ada di sebelahnya—bukan yang pertama atau kedua kalinya, namun di saat-saat seperti ini, Sasuke kerap merasakannya—seperti sebuah dongeng yang tiba-tiba saja jadi nyata.

.

.

.

.

Puluhan purnama lagi lewat, dan ia memutuskan datang—tidak pulang. Ia belum menemukan rumahnya yang lama, mungkin juga tak akan pernah—bukankah saat itu mereka sudah terserak dan tak dapat dipungut kembali?

Tetapi kali ini, ia teringat—ia masih bisa membuatnya lagi.

Sinar purnama seakan menari, berkas-berkas cahayanya pecah tersaput goyangan ranting dan dedaunan. Sasuke mengejapkan matanya sekali lagi, dan dongengnya belum berakhir.

Ia melirik Sakura, dan gadis itu tampak tak terganggu. Rambutnya yang merah jambu membingkai wajahnya yang begitu damai. Sasuke menarik selimutnya, menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan hati-hati agar Sakura itu tak terbangun, dan perlahan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Sejenak Sasuke dapat merasakan tarikan napas gadis itu yang halus, dan ia tersenyum sebelum perlahan terlelap.

Ia membuat rumahnya sendiri kali ini, dan ia tak akan, tak akan pernah menyesali itu.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>889words. AN <strong>Maret 2009, saya bikin fanfic dengan universe yang sama, diceritakan dari sisi Sakura, judulnya _Maret_. Sekarang, Juli 2011, saya membuat cerita dari sisi Sasuke, dengan narasi dan situasi yang berbeda, namun dengan universe yang sama. Tapi kok judulnya ngga _Juli _ya? Ha Ha Ha. Ha.

Anggaplah hadiah ulang tahun yang kecepetan buat Sasuke. Yus. Btw, buat yang suka baca Kpop RPF, apalagi Yonghwa/Seohyun (lol) boleh lho mengunjungi saya di velvetmaple (dot) livejournal (dot) com, ehe *ceritanya promosi ga kenal malu* Yok. Kritik dan saran dibuka lewat kotak review, ya! Gaya nulis saya gini-gini aja, jadi eeeee mohon sarannya yak supaya agak berwarna-warni sedikit dan ga bosenin, ehe ehe ehe.

**Ps. **Saya bener-bener berharap di bahasa Indonesia ada kata pengganti seperti 'she' dan 'he'. Kerasa banget deh waktu nulis fic ini. Hiks.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


End file.
